


【龙化】至宝

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】至宝

能够和金希澈双双化人，朴正洙内心深处其实还是感激的。

失而复得的惊喜、没有错过自己珍宝的感激，加上真正确认了自己和金希澈心意的欣欢，朴正洙也不再像以前那样冷静自持，两只龙化人后日夜颠倒的腻歪了好一阵子。

两只龙这样算是正式认定了对方，回家见家长的事项也正式提上日程。择日不如撞日，朴正洙一拍板就决定马上跟金希澈回红龙金家去见一见他的家长和族人。

化龙一起飞到红龙金家领地附近的时候朴正洙仍然处于即将见家长的紧张中，以至于有点走神的白龙没有注意在自己侧方突然飞速掠过的黑影。没反应过来也没来得及避让，朴正洙被黑影直接一下子撞翻、两只龙都头晕脑胀的在空中趔趄，这只黑龙还曲里拐弯的飞着、哪怕飞不直却仍然努力振翅越飞越远。

金希澈惊怒交加，先是飞速架住朴正洙帮他稳住身形防止坠落受伤，然后同样一个振翅迅速追赶，硬生生追上了以速度冠绝的黑龙、险险吐了一个火球逼停这只逃逸的黑龙。

停下来定睛一看，原来就是金钟云那次说的隔壁山上黑龙李家的小崽子。金希澈阴测测的堵着路，“好久不见啊李赫宰。你撞了我的龙就想这样跑了吗？”

李赫宰被哥哥逼停急的要死。若放在平日里见到这个魔王哥哥自己势必是夹着尾巴能怎么乖巧又懂事就怎么来唯恐触怒了他，可是今天情况特殊，自己实在不能耽搁。也顾不上解释也顾不上言辞，李赫宰一个振翅就打算绕开他，“哥我有急事！回来再向哥和哥的对象赔罪！”

看着这个崽子的态度金希澈只觉得他完全不在乎之前的冲撞，可是金希澈自己却后怕的不行。两只龙高速飞行时相撞，撞伤或者坠落的后果都不堪设想。

哪里能够轻易放过他，金希澈火从心起不依不饶，“急事？再急你也别想就这样跑了！”

快要难以收场的时候晕晕乎乎的朴正洙终于摆脱眩晕追赶了上来。看着两只龙之间剑拔弩张的局面，朴正洙非常紧张，“希澈啊，没事吧？”

金希澈绷着一张脸没有答话，李赫宰倒是侧眼看了一下。之前飞的时候李赫宰心里急的不行，压根没注意看这个和自己冲撞了一下的龙是谁，这时一个眼神看过去突然脸色就变了，突然绕开拦在自己身前的金希澈就朝着朴正洙扑了过去。

没想到和自己紧张对峙中的李赫宰的突然移动还愣了一下，迅速反应过来后金希澈怒火中烧更加火大。

你妈的当着我的面你还想攻击我的龙？

红龙深深根植于血脉的暴怒和好战因子真正沸腾起来，金希澈眼见着马上就要开始狂暴。

然而再一眼看过去又僵住，金希澈浑身的火气略微消散。只见李赫宰飞扑过去在朴正洙的身前停下身形，如果不是还在空中金希澈简直要怀疑他下一秒就要跪下痛哭了。

李赫宰：这位白龙大人，救救我吧！

朴正洙：？？？

__

混乱中三只龙终于冷静下来、都降落地面化成人形打算好好说话。黑龙崽子化成人之后耸拉着头、懊恼的低声的道：“我把东海气跑了。”

看着对面金希澈和朴正洙对视一眼双双皱着眉头一脸问号不知所云，相比较下自己孤身一龙形单影只，李赫宰心里更酸涩了，只是低下头闷声解释。

“东海是我的伴侣，是从我以前出去玩的时候无意间在山谷里找到的龙蛋里孵出来的幼龙，”李赫宰沉默了几秒，“……他也是只白龙。”

朴正洙看了金希澈一眼后恍然大悟，才明白过来为什么李赫宰刚刚看到自己突然那么激动。”

“可是你把你的伴侣气走了我又能帮你什么？”朴正洙温声问道。

“东海从一孵出来就一直和我在一起生活，后来我们两个双双成人了也没有分开过。”李赫宰脸上是掩饰不住的懊恼，“可是我们黑龙家族里哪里从小养过白龙啊，有一些族人就可怜他从小离开自己家来我们族里……他们背地里说的时候被东海听到了。以前他还小的时候也没有觉得自己和我们有什么不同，可是等他大了一些以后就心心念念的想要回到白龙一脉去。”李赫宰抬头飞快地瞅了瞅朴正洙脸色，“我也怜惜他从小离开家，也加倍的对他好。可是我的家就是他的家，他还是一味想走……我……我怎么舍得啊……吵了起来一着急……我就口不择言让他走了就别回来了……”

小黑龙化成人耸拉着头后悔又沮丧，撅着嘴恨恨的的揪着旁边的树叶撒气，“然后……我还没反应过来的时候东海迅速的就飞走了……”

“我后悔死了不该嘴硬的……”

金希澈冷着脸听完之后嗤之以鼻，“正洙别管他，他自己作把自己的龙气走了就让他自己操心。”

李赫宰闻言可怜兮兮的抬眼盯着金家哥哥，也算是看着这个小崽子长大的金希澈又控制不住的心软了，“……你想让我们正洙干嘛。”

“东海飞的太快我也没看到他是往哪个方向飞的……但是去白龙家领地等着他总没错……”李赫宰挠了挠头又有点羞愧的绞着手指，“可是我没有去过那边不认识路……我怕……我找不到东海……所以这位白龙大人能带我过去吗……”

好笑的看了看在一旁自己仍然黑着脸实际上已经心软的伴侣，朴正洙点头温声道，“别叫我什么白龙大人了，叫我正洙哥吧。可是我把你带过去了又能怎么样呢，你打算如何和他说你想过吗？”

“仅仅只是找到他了你又能怎么样呢？”

“我知道都是我在无理取闹……我不该阻拦他的……”李赫宰低着头闷声回答，“我要陪他一起回去，他去哪我就去哪。”

又抬眼看了看自己身边黑着脸的伴侣不禁有点可怜这个慌不择言言不由心的小家伙，朴正洙点了点头好笑的看着对方瞬间明亮的双眸，“好。”

傍晚时刻朴正洙带领着两只龙飞到了附近的湖边停下。看着身边难掩眼底焦灼欲言又止却只能咬着唇不知如何开口的李赫宰温声解释，“我们白龙没有你们黑龙的飞行速度那么快，加上你着急之下的飞行速度一定更加可观，所以他一定落在你后面。而且白龙在夜间飞行不善于辨别方向，所以他一定会找地方觅食休息，这里是附近唯一的一片湖，所以不出意外他应该会在这里停留整顿一下。”

看恍然大悟的李赫宰瞬间亮起眼睛，一旁静静听着的金希澈冷哼一声就用尾巴狠狠的抽了这个崽子的脑袋一下，然后就伴着轻笑的朴正洙一同飞到湖上去抓鱼觅食。只留李赫宰在原地抚着头傻愣愣的满眼感激。

大概吃饱喝足后，为了防止出现什么没有预料到的意外三只龙都没有化人、就以龙形在湖岸边等待白色奶龙的到来。李赫宰紧张又着急的在原地踱来踱去，金希澈嫌他烦才不理他、只是和朴正洙卧在一起头贴着头翅膀互相盖着交枕而眠。

远处逐渐出现嘈杂的喧闹声，李赫宰紧张的伸长了脖子同时支楞着耳朵听，忐忑于不知道究竟是不是那个被自己气到丢下自己急急飞走的小傻瓜。焦急的等到远方的龙稍稍近了一些后，李赫宰大概的听到了李东海有气无力的声音，可是又听到自己的宝贝旁边还有别的龙的吵闹声。

李赫宰的心里着急又难过，怕自己是真的弄丢了自己的珍宝。

等不及给身边的哥哥们说些什么，李赫宰迅速展开满翅用自己最快的速度飞了过去。半路拦住心心念念的白色奶龙，庆幸的发现他身旁是红龙金钟云和自己的表亲黑龙崔始源。

李赫宰终于轻轻舒了一口气——幸好不是什么和自己争抢的趁虚而入的龙。

李赫宰有点紧张盯着李东海，眼睛里只有自己的小傻瓜。对面的幼年白龙原本强打着精神和金钟云崔始源说笑，可是看到拦在自己面前的熟悉黑龙明显的愣了一下、压在心底的委屈立马溢满心头，眼泪也随之浮上眼眶。李东海嚷嚷起来，“你这个坏家伙，你来干嘛！我不会再回去了！”

李东海生气的嚷嚷起来也仍然奶里奶气的，可是李赫宰听的心都要碎了，扑了过去把自己的珍宝撞翻到湖里。

在约会途中撞见哭着飞走的李东海、放心不下的跟着陪着的金钟云和崔始源终于也舒了一口气，一起悄悄振翅飞走把时间留给傻瓜二人组。

扫视降落地点时一扭脸看到岸边交枕而眠的红龙和白龙，金钟云看着那红色身影眼熟得紧大吃了一惊急忙飞了过去，崔始源也不明所以的跟着降落岸边。

金希澈听着李赫宰急急忙忙飞走的动静，就知道是小崽子等到要等的龙了。如果调解的这件事情再需要自己和正洙出面的话，李赫宰也就太菜了。金希澈闭眼躺着没有动弹、只是又拿自己的赤翼盖了盖身旁已经浅浅睡着的朴正洙。突然间听到身边降落的动静金希澈也没有理会，想着左右不过是李赫宰和李东海。

金钟云急急忙忙飞过去降落一看，真的是他哥！亲哥！还搂着一只肤白貌美的白龙！金钟云真的惊得不行，化了人跑过去用脚踩了踩他哥的身子，看他是死是活、是不是被假冒的。

被打扰的金希澈终于再一次怒从心起。松开正洙睁眼一看是自己的亲弟弟，一个甩尾毫不手软也不留情的把他绊倒，崔始源赶紧跑过来扶却又被金钟云一把推开。火爆脾气的金钟云直接重新化龙扑了上去和哥哥扭打成一片，只留人形崔始源和龙形朴正洙面面相觑。

这是个什么开展啊……

朴正洙看着混乱中的两只红龙哪怕只是在互相闹着打的力度也微微咂舌，突然想到自己和金希澈当初初见时的场景……幸亏自己理智。

红龙就是红龙，果真是战斗力超群。

实在看不下去幼稚打架的朴正洙好笑的踱步上前去拖了金希澈的尾巴把他拖走，金钟云也灰头土脸的站了起来。纷纷化为人形，四个人才在混乱中开始正式相互介绍和打招呼。

等到唠里唠叨聊了半天，远处的一黑一白两只龙还抱在一起闹来闹去。四个人盯着远方，都同时摇了摇头。

等到李赫宰终于哄好了自己的小对象并且带着他飞过来找哥哥们，哥哥们已经又坐着新聊了一轮了。李东海刚刚已经听完了李赫宰对于朴正洙的介绍、紧张的半躲在李赫宰身后扒着他盯着自己面色温柔的同族哥哥内心忐忑。

场面一瞬寂静，几只龙面面相觑疯狂互相看眼色。

看着朴正洙和李东海过分相似的身形几只龙都能确定这李东海一定是白龙家的龙。朴正洙慢慢走过去温柔的摸了摸李赫宰身后小家伙的脑袋，“你一定是东海了吧。”

大概是来自相同血脉的亲切感，朴正洙盯着幼龙因为紧张而瞪大的澄澈双眼微微一笑，“我们白龙不是什么大的龙族种群，所以你一定是我有血缘的弟弟。”

看紧张的李东海终于稍微放松了一些露出了奶里奶气的微笑，朴正洙没忍住轻轻捏了捏他的脸，“不过我离家也很久了不知道你具体是谁家的小崽子，可是我会陪你去找的。”

眼见李东海低下头又撇下嘴开始抑制不住的难过委屈、朴正洙也心下不忍，可是绞尽脑汁也不知道说些什么安慰他才好。

之前只是一脸紧张的在旁倾听的李赫宰突然扭过身、一把把自家宝贝紧紧搂到怀里，心疼的亲吻他的额角，“没事没事，是我家的。”李东海把自己紧紧埋入李赫宰的怀抱，小声又委屈，“嗯！”

几个哥哥就这样站在旁边看李赫宰手忙脚乱的哄着自己怀里的李东海。看李赫宰的安慰半天不见成效后金希澈实在忍不下去，一只手一下把李赫宰怀里的李东海拽出来按在朴正洙肩上，另一只手拽着李赫宰就是一个化龙飞走，“好了，既然你的宝贝找到了，那现在来谈谈你之前撞到我的宝贝的事儿吧。”

突然被捞出来的李东海愣愣的靠在笑眯眯的温柔哥哥肩上，看自己的黑龙尖叫着被红龙拽着飞走。看热闹不嫌事大的金钟云在一旁同样对于接下来将要发生的事情兴致勃勃、瞬间化龙跟着飞去，爱好和平的崔始源在旁边跟着飞也束手无策、想劝架也插不进嘴。

四支龙瞬间闹闹腾腾的远去，李东海还和朴正洙留在原地。李东海一天里经历的太多了已经累了，只是靠在同族哥哥身上发呆。朴正洙无奈的搂了搂自己旁边愣愣的小朋友一边等着越飞越远的自家黑龙返回。

__

失而复得的珍宝，称为至宝。

__END__


End file.
